


Return of a dead soul

by RavingRadish



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRadish/pseuds/RavingRadish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan is set, the withered ones are ready. A war is about to start...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappearance

"Hey all! Welcome to Fredbear's family diner! The place where dreams never DIE!" Said Fredbear. "Hey kid, you look lonely, if ya want, you could go make some new friends in the backroom!" "Who are you?" Said Josh. "Well I'm Yellow bear! But you could just call me Golden Freddy!" Said the bear with a innocent smile on his face. "Will there be an arcade machine there?" Said Josh. "Ughh... yeah! Of course! That's all part of the fun!" "Okay!" Said Josh. The six year old walked into the backroom where 4 other kids stood there at the arcade machine. Golden Freddy removed his suit, revealing his true idenity...

\------Reality!------

"Foxy! Stop daydreaming and get over here!" Shouted Freddy. "Wolfie. WOLFIE WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTERD!" Shouted Foxy. "Alright! I'm up! Fuckin' hell, you don't like being a bit quiet when you wake someone up!" Said Wolfie. All the animatronics sat together and discussed a plan, to kill the toy animatronics...

Wolfie went to attack the puppet while the others went and did their part of the plan...

5 HOURS LATER  
"It's been a while since Wolfie went after the puppet..." Foxy said. Foxy was right Wolfie had disappeared and nobody were was, it wasn't like him to just disappear like that...


	2. Death of Purple Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened... Before any of the animatronics woke up from their deep slumber, deat had occurred...

"Oh god no! Get away from me you twats!" Said the Purple Man. "Release us from evil..." Said Josh's soul. "Fuck off! Please!" Shouted the now terrified killer. "You did this... " Said another soul. "The suit! Haha!" The killer got inside 'The Suit'. "Haha! Can't get me now you fuckers! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! OH GOD! HELP! PLEASE! ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" He screamed. The SpringLock went off inside the suit, killing him instantly...


	3. The New Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war that had been planned had to stop, Wolfie dissapeared, and something lurks in the darkness

"Where... Am... I?" Asked Chad. Chad was a 11 year old boy who had been knocked out in the pizzeria. "Shut the fuck up. I've already had to deal with my brother's death." Said the man. "I...wanna...go...h...home." Said Chad. The man's name was Jack and it didn't take Chad to long to find out that he was going to kill him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He had been drugged. He was unable to move. Jack pulled out a knife and began to speak; "Don't worry, it'll only take however long it takes for you to bleed out. Heh." Jack said darkly. Chad cried even more, wishing he hadn't gone to Freddy's, wishing that he could be at home... Safe... Jack laughed and stabbed the knife straight into Chad's stomach. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Chad screamed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jack yelled. He pulled the knife out of Chad and put it on the bit table in the middle of the room. He put Chad on the table and got a Freddy suit. He slowly put Chad in the suit. Chad, began to scream again. Jack put the helmet on and listened to the sounds of screaming. He then began to see blood come ot of the suit. The sounds of bones snapping and meat tearing reverberated round the room. The suit slumped to the ground and stopped moving...


End file.
